Prom
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Ramon and Athena go to prom. Pure fluff. Part of The Failed Project universe.


**I got bored and prom was on the mind. Enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

"I highly dislike this." Athena grumbled, and Paige laughed as she handed her friend another dress.

"What is there to dislike? I think every dress you try you look great in. The problem is you are too picky. I mean honestly, it's okay to show a bit of skin every once in a while. You're judging yourself way to hard. I already got my prom dress _last _week. You gotta pick _something_." Paige rambled outside the dressing room as Athena changed.

"Paige, you know why I can't show skin."

"Your scars aren't that bad. In fact, they kinda make you bad-ass. It's like you're some tough chick who no one can beat up because you're awesome, and let's face it. You are. And maybe if you are so bothered by your scars, you can wear some cover up over them. I mean, sure, you may still see it faintly, but it wouldn't be as obvious." Paige rambled, and Athena stepped out of the dressing room wearing a vibrant pink dress that cinched at the waist.

"You look great!" Paige exclaimed, but Athena frowned.

"I'm not a fan of the color."

"The color? What girl doesn't like pink? And it looks great on you! And you look great in it! You'll stand out in the crowd, and Ray will think he's got the most beautiful girl alive. Not to say that he doesn't already think that, because let's face it 'Thena, he _loves _you. Seriously. He loves you more than I think is humanly possible, and it's clear that you love him back. But anyway, I think he'd like the dress 'cuz you look so damn good in it!" Paige grinned ear to ear.

"Mmm… I don't think so." Athena frowned as she walked back into the dressing room and started to get changed.

"You are so picky, 'Thena. You look good in _everything_. Honestly, you could walk into a store blindfolded, grab a dress, buy it, and it's guaranteed it would look good on you."

"But it wouldn't be guaranteed that I'd like it." Athena stated as she tried on a different dress. "What do you think?" she inquired as she walked out.

"Beautiful, for the billionth time." Paige stated, and Athena twirled around. The dress was lime green and strapless and as it reached her legs it got feathery.

"Mmmm… I don't like the feathers very much. You know how I feel about birds." Athena grunted.

"I don't even know why you ask me for my opinion. It's like everything I think you look beautiful in, you don't like."

"It's not that, it's just… I want it to be perfect." Athena sighed. "That's not too much to ask for, right?"

"No. Not at all. I mean, perfection happens all the time, so why not?"

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Athena frowned, and Paige chuckled.

"You got it." Paige chuckled, and Athena rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going home. Maybe one of my mothers have an idea on what I could wear." Athena stated as she walked out of the store with Paige.

"Good luck with that. Honestly 'Thena, I love you, but you shouldn't get too hung up on finding the perfect dress. I mean, Ray would love you if you wore nothing but a towel… actually, I think he might like that better. I mean, he is a guy after all. Oh my god, 'Thena, have you and Ray done it yet? I can't believe I haven't even thought of asking you yet. I mean…"

"Paige, Ramon and I haven't…"

"Yeah _sure_. Whatever you say, 'Thena. Whatever you say."

~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon Ray, have you done anything with Athena?"

"Jensen, that's none of your business." Ramon grunted. "Now, will you help me look for tuxes?"

"It's just a tux. It doesn't need to be anything flashy." Jensen shrugged.

"I'm not talking about flashy-ness. I just want to look nice for Athena."

"The chick loves ya. She wouldn't care what you were wearing."

"I just want to be perfect for her."

"Fine, whatever." Jensen sighed. "Let's see Tux number one."

Ramon went into the changing room, but frowned. The tux was way to baggy on him. he tried on tux after tux, but each one was too big on him.

"Wow, I knew you were a skinny little thing, but this is ridiculous." Grunted Jensen as he eyed his friend.

"Maybe my Mom has something." Ramon sighed. Jensen patted his friend's back.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Mom?" Indira looked up from her book and smiled at her son.

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble finding a tux that fits me for prom." Indira chuckled.

"It's because you're so scrawny. Don't worry, I'll get you a tux and I'll bring it in so it'll fit you."

"Bring it in? Like sow it?" Ramon questioned.

"Of course."

"Last time I checked, you couldn't sow." Indira's face hardened.

"I can do anything if I put my mind to it. Now, go find a tux you like, and I'll fix it up for you."

Ramon sighed, and made his way to the Men's Warehouse. He wasn't too sure about what his mother was planning to do. The last time she went near something with a needle, it ended up looking like the worst Peter Pan costume the word had seen.

~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~

"I know a perfect dress you can wear." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Really, Mother?"

"Of course. You will look more stunning than Aphrodite herself."

~*~*~*~*~*~Wayne Manor Several Days Later~*~*~*~*~*~

Ramon arrived at Wayne Manor, ready to pick Athena up for prom. His tux was nicely tailored. However, he knew that his mom asked for Selina Kyle to help with the sowing.

He knocked on the door, which was answered by Alfred.

"Hello Ramon." The older man smiled.

"Hi, Alfred. Is Athena ready?"

"Just about. Please, come inside."

Ramon stepped inside, and was greeted by Bruce.

"Hello Ramon." Bruce smiled and Ramon shook his hand.

"Hello Mr. Wayne."

"I was talking to Athena, and she said that you didn't want Alfred to chauffeur you two. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Mr. Wayne, but thank you." Ramon grinned, however, his eyes widened when he noticed Athena walking down the stairs. She was wearing a grape colored long Grecian styled dress. Her short brown wig had small purple clips throughout it.

"Hello Ramon." She smiled.

Ramon gaped for a second, staring at possibly the most beautiful person he ever seen and wondering how he managed to be said person's boyfriend.

Bruce cleared his throat, snapping Ramon out of his daze.

"Hi Athena. You look great… I mean beautiful… _stunning_." Ramon stuttered, and Athena hugged him.

"Thanks, Ramon. You look so handsome." She smiled.

"May I take your picture? I'm sure Mrs. Colón will want a copy." Alfred informed.

Athena and Ramon stood next to each other, hand in hand, posing for the picture.

Then they were off to prom.

~*~*~*~*~*~At the Prom~*~*~*~*~*~

Athena looked at the crazy circle several feet in front of her in disgust while Ramon looked on in horror.

There was a mass of students rubbing up on each other, girls sliding their short dresses up while boys were sliding their pants down. Athena was pretty sure she saw somebody's nipple in the mob and Ramon new for a fact he saw a thong being passed around.

"The circle of lust." Paige nodded.

"Does this happen _every _school dance?" Ramon questioned.

"Yup." Jensen nodded. "My first school dance I made the mistake of going inside. Some random chick almost gave me a blowjob." Jensen sighed. "I have no clue who that girl was."

"So what do we do?" Athena inquired.

"What all the other sane people do." Paige smiled. "We dance, _outside _the circle of lust."

Jensen hugged Paige happily, kissing her on the check. Paige wore a form fitting blue dress and her strawberry blond hair was straightened. Jensen wore a suit the exact same blue as Paige's dress.

Then the _Cupid Shuffle _started playing and Paige and Jensen proceeded to Dance to it. Ramon and Athena smiled at each other and followed along with the steps.

They seemed to dance the night away. They danced to _Oppa Gangnam Style_ and _The Macarena _and they even proceeded to jump madly up and down in the air when _Shots _started playing.

The two danced to some slow songs, but sat out some others to get some punch.

Paige and Jensen shared knowing looks and went up to the DJ station.

The DJ was a bit confused why the specific old song, but he did agree that it was a good one.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Athena's eyes widened at the song, and Ramon grabbed her hand, and started to dance with her. Athena loved Elvis, so the song _Can't Help Falling In Love _seemed perfect for her.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

The song ended, and Athena grabbed Ramon by the tie and led him out of the dance room to the hallway.

"I wish they kissed in public more. I mean, I know it's obnoxious when couples make out in front of people all the time, but c'mon. This is freaking _prom_. It wouldn't be bad if they made out a little without caring who saw. I mean…"

"Hey Paige?"

"Wha-"

Jensen grabbed Paige and kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~After Prom~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was fun." Athena smiled as she swung her feet back and forth. Ramon was gripping onto Athena's arm, and the girl looked at him, worried. "Are you sure you're okay with sitting up here?"

"Yeah, of course. Who wouldn't love sitting on top of one of the highest sky scrapers in Gotham. It's romantic." Ramon said in a shaky voice.

Athena chuckled as she grabbed Ramon and flew to another building with a lower height. She knew that Ramon could handle buildings that were as high as his house due to when the two would sit on his rooftop.

"Better?"

"Thanks Athena." he smiled. Athena grinned and took off her wig, relaxing as the wind blew through her long black hair. She then proceeded to take out her contacts.

"That was a fun dance." Athena grinned, leaning her head down on Ramon's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was." Ramon nodded with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Athena. "I'm pretty sure people were having sex in that circle though." He frowned.

"Paige said that that is normal." Athena shrugged, then started to chuckle as she thought of her friend. "I don't think that Paige likes it that we're so private when we kiss."

"I'm fine with not flaunting our relationship." Ramon smiled. "I actually kind of like being the only one who sees you when we kiss."

"Me too." Athena smiled as she pulled Ramon closer to her and they locked lips. Ramon ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love how you really look." Ramon informed when they parted, and he gently ran a hand over her scarred arms that were covered by makeup.

"Ramon..."

"It's true. Don't deny that your beautiful." Ramon stated firmly. Athena blushed slightly, and Ramon kissed her again.

Their relationship was never flaunted, but people knew it was there. Most people assumed that Athena was the more dominant one who decided what to do and where to go. But there were moments when Ramon took charge, and Athena liked that.

Athena never said so, but she was happy to have someone who wouldn't be constantly trying to be in charge of her.

Her ex-boyfriend, Jacob, often tried take control, telling her what she needed to do and where they should go, and she went along. However, she was never happy.

With Ramon, he never pressured her to look or be a certain way or to do certain things. He often would ask Athena where _she _wanted to go and what _she _wanted to do.

Athena also enjoyed that she could kiss Ramon, and she could kiss him in private.

With Jacob, everything had to be in public. Jacob _needed _people to see them kissing. They kissed when Jacob wanted to kiss, regardless of how Athena felt.

With Ramon, she could take him off to the side and kiss in private, and he never made her kiss him when she didn't feel like it.

"I love you." Athena whispered. Ramon smiled at her.

"I love you too."


End file.
